


Surprise, Mr Potter

by tray_la_la



Category: No Fandom
Genre: D/s, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said Scorpius Malfoy isn't a benevolent master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Mr Potter

~

"Are you ready, Mr Potter?"

Harry scowled. "Don't call me Mr Potter. It makes me feel old."

Scorpius didn't say a word, but his smirk spoke volumes. Harry _was_ old. He was forty-eight, a father, a divorcee, and full-time plaything to a man young enough to be his son. A man the _very same age_ as one of his sons, to be exact. Though the last bit was nothing to scoff at. Truthfully, Harry was lucky someone as young and beautiful as Scorpius would even look at him, let alone indulge his… unusual preferences.

Harry shifted from foot to foot. The whole thing still made him slightly uncomfortable, and more than a little incredulous – the things he wanted, the things Scorpius was willing to do for him. Scorpius must have noticed his expression change because the next moment he had Harry pushed up against the closed door to their bedroom.

Harry pulled his arms behind his back and his heart rate accelerated as long fingers wrapped around his wrists and squeezed. He felt Scorpius' breath hot against the side of his face before Scorpius bit down _hard_ on Harry's ear, and he let his head fall back against the door as Scorpius tugged the flesh between his teeth. Harry loved this moment, when he could feel his vulnerability like a physical thing, shivery and wanting.

Scorpius gently pulled Harry's earlobe into his mouth before releasing it and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's neck. "Ready for your surprise now?"

Harry nodded, and Scorpius reached behind him for the doorknob, twisting it free from the catch before letting the door swing open and maneuvering Harry inside. Harry's wrists still in his grasp, Scorpius slowly turned him to face the center of the room. Harry went willingly, but as soon as he caught sight of the bed, his steps faltered. All at once, his head was spinning and his body felt clumsy and stiff, and for a brief moment, Scorpius' tightened grip was the only thing keeping him upright.

Across the room, Teddy shifted on the bed. He looked unsure of himself, with his legs awkwardly sprawled beneath him. Not to mention he was completely naked. He shifted again and the muscles in his chest flexed and twisted and Harry's mouth went dry.

A prickling heat crawled up the back of Harry's neck and he could feel his palms start to sweat. Scorpius' hand settled between his shoulders and he forced himself to take a deep breath. He tightened and released the muscles in his legs, trying to get some feeling back. Scorpius had seen Harry like this before, but he hoped Teddy hadn't noticed. Teddy. His godson.

Harry knew he should do something. He knew he should demand to know what the hell Scorpius was thinking, bringing Teddy into their bedroom like this. He should order Teddy to cover himself up and then send him home. He should yell and scream and feel outraged that Scorpius thought he'd be wiling to fuck his own godson.

Harry's dick twitched and he could feel Scorpius' smirk against the back of his neck as he slid his hand across Harry's hip and pressed his palm to Harry's hardening cock. Harry should have done something, but he didn't. He couldn't. Even if he didn't want this, didn't want Teddy, he knew he would have done it for Scorpius. That was part of their game – Scorpius pushing Harry, testing his limits – and it was the part that Harry needed.

Scorpius pulled Harry's trousers tight across the outline of his cock, and Harry couldn't hold back the moan that forced its way between his lips. He searched Teddy's face for any sign of hesitation, but all he could see was the heat in Teddy's eyes as he followed the path of Scorpius' fingers squeezing around Harry's dick.

Teddy suddenly sat forward on the bed and untangled his legs out from under himself before drawing his knees to his chest. _He must be hard_, Harry realized dizzily. He wasn't sure which was worse: how much he desired his godson, or that he knew he'd go through with it whether he desired Teddy or not, no matter how fucked up it was.

It was always like this for Harry. The pleasure of submission cut apart by shame so brilliant it seemed to burn him up from the inside. And now Scorpius wanted him to fuck his godson, and there was no question that Harry was going to do it.

Scorpius' hand tightened around Harry's cock, squeezing until pain shot up through Harry's dick and into his belly, making Harry gasp before he finally loosened his grip. Harry used to try to control his reactions, back when this thing between them was still new, but that was before he realized that the pain was exactly what Scorpius was waiting for.

Scorpius' lips trailed up the side of Harry's neck until they were teasing at his ear again, a favorite spot. "Stop it, Harry," Scorpius whispered, low enough so only Harry could make out the words. "I'm letting you have this."

Harry shut his eyes against everything he was feeling – relief, gratitude, arousal. Fear. It was moments like this when he was most aware of how strange his relationship with Scorpius truly was. That Scorpius was the one person who understood the only way Harry could let himself have what he wanted.

"Look at how beautiful he is," Scorpius said, louder this time so that Teddy could hear him.

Teddy moved on the bed again, letting his knees fall open so Harry could see his cock for the first time, hard and heavy against his leg. He really was beautiful, and Harry was suddenly desperate to be on his knees, to have Teddy rub his cock across Harry's lips before fucking his mouth.

Scorpius, however, seemed to have something else in mind. His hands snaked around Harry's waist and began to work free the buttons of his trousers, easing them down his hips and letting Harry's cock spring free. Harry knew better than to wear pants anymore.

Scorpius' fist closed around his prick and began to stroke, slowly, and Harry bit down on his tongue to stop from thrusting into the loose ring of Scorpius' fingers.

"You know, he always was beautiful," Scorpius said, as though Teddy wasn't even in the room. "I used to wank thinking about him back when I was a little firstie. The big, bad Gryffindor Prefect, turning his hair all kinds of ridiculous colors and making out with Victoire Weasley all over the place."

Harry swallowed. He'd forgotten about Teddy and Victoire, but he was certain his niece had seen Teddy like this, all hard and eager and wanting. He could almost imagine them together – Victoire sucking Teddy's cock, Teddy fucking her. Harry's pulse sped up.

Teddy's hand was on his own cock now, his legs spread wide as he pulled hard and fast at his prick, and all Harry could think about was how good Teddy's cock would feel in his mouth. What he'd taste like. Whether or not Scorpius would let Harry swallow.

"Get on the bed, Harry," Scorpius said. "On your knees." Harry suppressed a shiver and stepped out of his trousers before climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees. Teddy was so close now, and their eyes locked as Harry settled into position.

"Good." Scorpius moved to the edge of the bed behind Harry, running his palm across the fading welts on Harry's left arse cheek. Scorpius pulled his hand away and a moment later Harry heard the clink of his belt buckle and the unzipping of his fly. He tensed slightly. Teddy was going to watch him get fucked. The thought both thrilled and embarrassed him, and he could feel the wetness where his cock was leaking all over the duvet.

Scorpius spread Harry open with his thumbs and then his cock was pushing against Harry's entrance, making Harry's stomach clench. He felt so fucking dirty when Scorpius took him without preparation.

Scorpius pushed forward and Harry bit his lip at the flash of pain, but Scorpius didn't pause, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in right away. Harry let his head drop to his chest, making his body compliant as Scorpius jerked his arse back to meet each drive of Scorpius' hips.

Harry could hear Teddy's shallow breathing a few metres away, the slap of Teddy's palm moving up and down his prick. Scorpius moved fast and rough behind him, and Harry knew this was just to get himself off before he let Harry have his fun. Plus, he liked Harry wearing his come whenever he played with anyone else.

"Teddy," Scorpius grunted. "On your knees." Harry lifted his head to see Teddy sit up quickly on the bed, his hand still wrapped around his prick. "Closer." Teddy crawled forward until his cock was less than a breath away from Harry's mouth and Harry's nostrils flooded with the smell of him, all sweat and fear and arousal. "Now, rub your cock all over Harry's face."

Harry whimpered, and the look on Teddy's face was almost painfully excited as he pressed the slippery head of his cock to Harry's skin, dragging it across Harry's cheek and leaving a sticky trail of precome. Harry's body shook with the effort of holding himself perfectly still. He loved this, and Scorpius knew it.

Teddy rubbed his cock against Harry's lips and Harry's moan turned into a sharp grunt as Scorpius delivered a particularly hard thrust. Scorpius was definitely close now. "That's it, Teddy," Scorpius panted. "Just, _fuck_." Scorpius' fingers tightened on Harry's hips and he thrust all the way forward, groaning as he emptied himself inside of Harry. In front of him, Teddy had stopped moving, and Harry supposed he was watching Scorpius. Harry wished he could see him. He always looked so fucking beautiful when he came.

Scorpius pulled free from Harry's body and Harry shuffled around on the bed to face him before taking Scorpius in his mouth. Scorpius sighed, fisting his hand in the back of Harry's hair and tugging slightly if Harry sucked too hard on the sensitive head. He let Harry lave him clean for a few minutes before pulling away, giving Harry a quick slap when he protested.

"Teddy." Teddy looked up from where his eyes had been locked on Harry's tongue working its way under Scorpius' foreskin. "On your back."

Scorpius moved to the side of the bed next to where Teddy now lay prone. "Pull your knees to your chest." Teddy did, treating Harry to the full sight of him from where he sat near Teddy's feet. Harry shifted on the bed, trying to find a position that would make it easier to ignore the pressure building in his cock. He had no idea if Teddy had ever done this before, and he was almost lightheaded imagining how tight Teddy would feel around him.

Scorpius Summoned his wand and pointed it at his open palm, whispering a lubrication charm and using his thumb to spread the slippery liquid across his fingers. Harry shot a quick look at Teddy watching Scorpius' hand. His hips moved slowly against the bed, humping the air, and Harry knew the pressure had to be getting to him too, especially as Teddy wasn't used to holding off like Harry was.

Scorpius placed one knee on the bed and reached between Teddy's legs, his eyes on Teddy's face. Teddy held still, but Harry could see where his arms shook with the strain of holding his thighs open.

Scorpius' slick fingers circled Teddy's hole. "Have you ever been fucked, Teddy?" Teddy swallowed, and Harry's prick twitched in sympathy. Scorpius had asked Harry the same thing the first time they'd slept together. He'd already known the answer - Harry had confessed it to him earlier that day - but having to tell him again, _like that_, had been almost unbearably arousing.

A brilliant flush had crept up Teddy's neck and over his ears, and now slowly bled across his cheeks. "Yes, but only by myself."

Scorpius smiled. "How did you do it? Did you use your fingers, or did you fuck yourself on a big, fake cock?" Scorpius pressed one finger inside of Teddy before he could answer and Teddy's body jerked, his head pressing back into the mattress as his eyes slid shut and he let loose a deep groan. Harry surreptitiously reached between his legs and squeezed tightly around the base of his cock.

"Teddy." Teddy's eyes shot open. He looked up at Scorpius and licked his lips. "At first it was just my fingers, but that wasn't enough, so I bought a- a cock." Scorpius' smile was so fucking _dirty_ that Harry moaned nearly as loud as Teddy when Scorpius pushed a second finger alongside the first.

Scorpius slid in a third finger not long after the second and Harry watched as Teddy's body took them in deeper until Scorpius could thrust all the way to the knuckle without stopping. Harry was dangerously close to his breaking point and Teddy was a blubbering mess before Scorpius finally pulled away. He wiped his fingers on Teddy's stomach and turned to Harry, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him into a scorching kiss.

Harry met his lips hungrily, and when Scorpius broke away a minute later, Harry tried to follow, earning himself another slap. Scorpius grabbed Harry's chin and held his gaze for another minute before pressing their mouths together again. He whispered as he pulled away, "Come whenever you want. I want you to enjoy this."

Harry whined low in his throat, and for a second he worried those words would prove his undoing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again when he'd pulled himself together some. He shot Scorpius a quick look to see if he was free to proceed, and at Scorpius' nod, he crawled over to Teddy, not quite able to believe this was actually going to happen.

Teddy looked up at him, his pupils dilated and his mouth slightly open, pink tongue running back and forth over his bottom lip. A nervous habit. Harry was sure he had never seen him so fucking gorgeous, and what was more, Teddy stared back at him like he might actually want this too, maybe almost as much as Harry.

Harry shifted closer, squeezing his thumb and forefinger around the head of his cock and lining himself up with Teddy's entrance. He pushed forward, and the moment he breached Teddy's body, Harry knew with complete certainty that he was not going to last more than a minute. Less than, maybe.

Harry thrust all the way in, gratified at Teddy's surprised huff. He gave Teddy a moment to adjust, waiting until Teddy started to lift his hips in encouragement. He thrust back in – once, twice – already too close, but it was too fucking good to slow down.

A steady stream of moans and pleas fell from Teddy's lips, and Harry moved one hand to the back of Teddy's thigh, nudging Teddy's hand toward his cock. Harry didn't know if it would happen, but he at least wanted to try to make Teddy come first. He shifted again and tried to angle deeper, aiming for Teddy's prostate. He got it on the second thrust and that's when Teddy cried out, his back arching off the bed as his cock erupted all over his stomach.

Harry thrust all the way through Teddy's orgasm, and just as he felt that telltale stirring in his stomach, Scorpius reached behind him and pressed a finger to Harry's entrance. A reminder that he was still full of Scorpius' come. That broke the very last of Harry's control, and he pushed his hips forward with a long, loud moan and spilled himself inside of Teddy.

Harry let himself stay like that for a full minute before finally pulling himself off of a dazed, happy-looking Teddy. He turned toward Scorpius and his lips were immediately caught up in a kiss, slow and heavy and full of gratitude. He enjoyed it for a few long, languid moments before blindly reaching for Teddy, his fingers finding Teddy's hip before landing near the top of his arm. He felt his way to Teddy's hand and laced their fingers together, his lips still twisted with Scorpius'.

Yeah, Harry supposed he was pretty lucky.

~


End file.
